1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to tile installation. More particularly, it relates to a device that facilitates the mounting of tile to a vertical support surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
No major difficulties are encountered when installing small, light-in-weight tiles on a vertical support surface because the holding power of the cement, adhesive, or mastic upon which the tiles are mounted is sufficient to prevent the tiles from slipping.
However, installing large, relatively heavy tiles on a vertical support surface is problematic because the holding power of the adhesive means is insufficient to prevent slippage of the tiles under the force of gravity.
In the tile installation industry, a job that calls for the tiling of a wall with heavy tiles is begun by measuring a predetermined distance, such as a few inches, from the floor to the wall. This measurement is performed once. A laser level or a water level is then used to indicate a level line along the entire extent of a wall. This is the preferred method because it is well-known that floors may be warped. Thus, making a plurality of measurements from the floor to the wall could result in an uneven line on the wall.
A number of boards, known as furring strips, are then nailed to the wall such that the respective upper edges of the furring strips are coincident with the straight, horizontal line indicated by the water level or the laser level. However, furring strips are often warped, so shims must be used to insure that the furring strips follow the level line.
These furring strips support the tiles that are applied to the wall. The installer begins by placing a first, bottom row of tiles on the wall where they are supported against downward slippage by the furring strip. Additional rows of tiles are then be installed above the lowermost row until the job is completed. The furring strips are then removed.
There are a number of problems with this well-known tile installation method. Using a ruler to make the initial measurement, using a water level or a laser level to generate the level line, and securing the furring strips and shims as needed to the wall are obviously time-consuming steps.
Another disadvantage is inherent in the fact that furring strips cannot be reused very many times because they are full of nail holes after a few uses.
An improved method for installing heavy tiles on vertical surfaces is therefore needed, as is a tool for performing the steps of the method. The improved method would provide consistently straight, horizontal lines but would not rely upon furring strips.
However, in view of the prior art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the pertinent art how an improved installation method could be provided.